You Deserve It
by creditcard
Summary: A little trip to the past of Lovino. School AU. Lovino is not sure about love but then poof! Suddenly a way-to-hot-for-his-own-good Spanish guy appears in front of him, will this ever change Lovino s though about love? Pairings: SpaMano, GerIta, and some minor pairings. Also cover page is HKR s!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I think that this one will be my first official fic (hehehe) and that is because my computer crashed everytime I write a chapter of any single fic so I got tired of the problem so I couldn´t write any fics and you know life problems and all. So this will be my first ever official fic like the ones that I will not delete or something like that, may be able to post like once a week or so. Also I am really sorry if you find any mistakes at the writing of this fic because english is not my main so… you know I´m not an English teacher… also side note, the characters won´t be exactly like in the series because I love yandere!Spain way too much and when Feli swears sometimes to annoy little Lovi-chan *.***

**Update: Hi! as some of my friends pointed out, I had a few grammatical errors and I really tried to fix a few so I guess this is a bit better?**

* * *

><p>Lovino P.O.V.<p>

Everything sucks, life sucks, people sucks, everything! Well except for pasta, and pizza, oh and of course Italy, well no South Italy…

Well that´s not the point the point is that everyone here hates me, everyone is just focused on that stupid Fratello of mine and they just forget about me, except for that guy that guy that I hate so much, I hate that smile, I hate his concern, I hate the fact that he has a godly ass, I hate very single thing about that bastard, I hate that with every single sweet words he can me weak to the knees or make me blush so fucking hard that even tomatoes are jealous of my beautiful shade of red, but over all I really hate the fact that he makes me love him so much that I can´t think straight ( see what I did there?) and I will gladly tell you the reason why and that started a really long long long well not that long ago…

10 years ago…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Hey Fratello! Wake up!" – Feliciano yelled at the top of his damn lungs /Sometimes i wish to tell him that I am not fucking deaf/

"Just give me five more minutes you bastard!"

"I am telling you to wake up! Today we are gonna have a _prima colazione _(traditional Italian breakfast) and I´m gonna throw your cappucino away if you don´t wake up and get your little ass in here!" – ok now he went over the line, I had told him a lot of times not to swear because I´m a nice fucking brother and I don´t want him to learn my swearing habit and he knows how much it annoys me when he swears.

" Yeah Yeah I heard you! I´m coming ok?!" – I snapped back

"Now that´s a good boy!"- That bastard!

I streched my manly body and got out of the bed, I washed my face and bla bla bla /I mean really? Do i have to describe every single fucking action I make on this damn fic?/ (A/N: Yes you have to) /Bastard…/

When I went to the dinning room a sweet delicious smell was waiting for me and yes that was _caffé al latte_ with a few _fette biscottat_. Yes perfect Italian breakfast…

"So, what motivated you to wake this early and make such a special breakfast?"

" Well, my motivation…mhh what should that consist of? Because you are my handsome and manly fratello?

"Don´t lie to me, well maybe the handsome and manly thing is true but the rest? Just tell me"

"Oh you catched me! Awwww Lovi you didn´t need to be so blunt! You know that I love you and that we are both brothers we-

"Feli, Just get to the point"

Feli smiled at me gently and said

" You know, there is gonna be a new transfer student! And guess from where is he?"

"oh, don´t tell me is France"/ I beg to the Lords is a no/

"Nope"

"From the English people" /Please, just let it be a no/

"Awww c´mon fratello you are better at this!"

" Germany…..?"

"Nein"

"Hey! Don´t speak in German! You know how much I hate that boyfriend of yours!"

"ok ok! Now go on guess!"

" AHHH! This is driving me nuts! Just tell me already!"

"Spain! From Spain! The girls are saying that he is really handsome! You should befriend him!"

"No"

"awww c´mon-

" just no"

"but-

" I won´t befriend anyone"

" Fratello…

The reason why I don´t want friends is not because I´m a loner but because I don´t want to fall in love with anyone who is a human so maybe I´ll marry a bowl of pasta or a slice of pizza, but loving is not for anyone… because love hurts, it hurts so much that it leaves us with scars, scars that can never be erased or taken away, so I´m afraid of loving someone / Feli is an exception because he is the only family I have left/ and I know how much it hurts, and that is the main reason I hate that Ludwig / boyfriend of my stupid fratello/ I have seen my brother cry for someone that never returned. Even though we were at a very young age he was scarred for life and I don´t want him to feel that way and I am the only one that can protect him so i won´t let him see my weak part.

" So are you done daydreaming Lovi?"

"bastard"

"hehehehehe" – see?! How can I ever let that smile fade away?!

After finishing our way-too-delicious-I-knew-Feli-has-talent-for-cooking breakfast he went out of our mansion / is not like we are rich this was our nono´s house so…/ and we hopped in our normal Fiat Bravo beacause we are not going to use a Ferrri to go to school, so maybe we like to brag more about our clothes, for example: we only wear things like lGucci and our wardrobes are full of pretty expensive clothing but I´m never using Luis Vuitton /French stuff meaning: never/

As we drove to school I was actually really thinking about the new guy… because I know Feli will talk to that I-know-is-a-bastard guy so maybe I´ll come up with a plan to make him stay away from my brother…

* * *

><p><strong>So far I´m liking it! I hope you guys enjoyed the really small chapter! Maybe I will write tomorrow so that I can actually update the sooner the better! See you next time<strong>


	2. Is it starting?

**Yay! Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy the fic, also if I get any requests for a one-shot or something like that I would really love to! And you can PM me any suggestions or what you would like to see on the fic or if I need any improvement! So please enjoy! Also since Antonio is a hot smexy Spanish, he will say a few Spanish words so I will also leave some translations.**

* * *

><p>As Feli was driving to our school I started to think about some plans like maybe shoving the most perverted French on his face or fuck! maybe showing him the what do you call that club eh- Fojishe wait I think it was something more like Fojushe? Fijushi? Na I think it was Fujoshi club… yeah! That was the name of that weird club full of girls and I think the leader was a boy though anyway those girls are crazy about homosexual, not that it was a bad thing, my own brother is a bi… and I think I am too(? (AN: How could you not know your own sex orientation!?) /What do you expect of the manliest man of the whole school?/

"FRATELLO!"

"WHAT?!"

" We have arrived school nearly for 15 minutes and you are still daydreaming"

"What?! Really?"

"Yes"

"Damn"

As we hopped out of the car I would usually be waiting for Feliciano to go and flirt with some girls but he didn´t move an inch and I usually would think he is waiting for someone to come, but… there was no one… the only thing in front of us was a ball of leaves bouncing in front of us /I though you could only find this on a desert/

Feli started panicking…

"Fratello! What are we gonna do? All the bellas are gone! What if… WHAT IF A SERIAL KILLER CAME AND KILLED ALL OF THE GIRLS AND THEN AND THE- "

"Calm the fuck down! It´s impossible for someone to actually take all of the girls of the damn school like that."

"W-well, you can never be sure…"

"For the love of God, fratello, you can sometimes be a little bit more intelligent than this?"

Feli just started laughing nervously and walking towards the school´s building.

* * *

><p>Francis P.O.V.<p>

/Oh so now is turn for big brother´s narration~ (A/N: Francis please don´t start flirting with readers) /But, big broth-/ (A/N: Just, just don´t)

Well what can I say about Antonio? Well to be honest he really is a good-looking guy~ I really wish that I could lay my hands on him… / but the author doesn't ship me with him *sob/

"Hey Anthony! Do you, you know want to have a _sleepover?"_

"I´m really sorry Francis, but you are not exactly, you know, mi tipo? (T:my type)

" Awwwww c´mon! I want to *bleep and also *bleep with you" (T:way too perverted to be translated)

* * *

><p>Lovino P.O.V.<p>

As we walked through the hallways I could hear the fucking shitload of whispers. They are so damn annoying sometimes I wish I could just change schools.

This bastards don't even know shit about me and they start saying damn stuff that doesn't concern me.

Just because…

If only that never happened…

We were finally arriving to the damn classroom but there was this motherfucking bastard locking the entrance with shitload of girls. I couldn't quite see his face since his back was facing us and the girls were so crazed about this bastard but the only thing I could see was his back and he had this brown curly hair that looked so so so soft- Wait! I am starting to sound a bit too gay to be me… anyway the only thing I know is that the guy was with the French bastard Francis and the potato bastard 2 /or how the boring people call him: Gilbert/

"Oh Fratello! That guy is the new transfer student!"

"Yeah?"

"I told you the girls were saying he was handsome!"

"I really want punch that bastards face- WOW!" Now I DON´T want to punch his face… brown curly hair, stunning and oh so gorgeous green eyes, oh and that smile- wait, Wait, WAIT! WHY DO I SOUND SO EXTREMELY FUCKING GAY? That jerk most be using black magic or something, First the girls, then with the freaks, and WOAH to that face.

Aaaaand I hate to admit this but… he has a GODLY ASS /in CAPS LOCK so that you can understand how godly it was. I am becoming gayer than Francis…/

As they started moving a bit more away from the door I tried to sneak to the classroom.

Yeah! I landed safe and sound on my seat as Feliciano is in the classroom next door, but I could clearly hear what he was saying…

" Hello! You are Antonio right?"

"Si! That´s me!" Wow, he had an incredibly cheerful voice /not that care, actually/

"Do you want to be my fratello´s boyfriend?" Woah! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS MY STUPID BROTHER SAYING!?

"Well, maybe if he is actually a nice person!" Really? REALLY? Is that how you actually respond? Can´t you say something like: No I´m sorry I actually need to KNOW this person to actually date him.

* * *

><p>The damn bell finally rang and class actually started, and that only meant another extremely boring class. Well what do you expect it was math class... FUCKING MATH and do you know what Math actually means?<p>

**M**ental

**A**buse

**T**o

**H**umans

You get it? It´s the most terrible thing humans have invented! I´ll just take a nap...

* * *

><p>Omniscient P.O.V<p>

As Mr. Yao entered the classroom all of the student (girls mostly) were waiting for the teacher to introduce the new student.

"Good Morning everyone!" He was one cheerful teacher…

" Good Morning Mr. Yao" all of the students said at the same time

"As most of you may know, today we will have a new transfer student" all of the girls suddenly started whispering to each other.

Girls: "yay! Another handsome guy…

Boys: "Great! Another guy to steal our girls"

" Ok, now shut your mouths." The Chinese man said as all of the students started lowering their voices

" You can come in now!"

"Oh, thanks" The new student said as he slowly entered the classroom.

" Please introduce yourself to your new classmates"

"Hola! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Mucho gusto en conocerlos!" (T: Hello!...!It´s a pleasure to meet you all!" Said the Spaniard as he beamed

"Ok, now, mhh... let me see where should you seat..." The girls started hoping to be ´chosen´ but the teacher hesitated and just saw our familiar Italian and said:

"Ok then, you may seat behind Mr. Vargas"

"Oh! Who is it?"

"Mr. Vargas please raise your hand" …No response "Mr. Vargas! Please?" … Still no response

"Mr. Lovino Vargas! Please wake up and raise your hand!" at that moment Lovino suddenly shot up and raised his hand, with a piece of paper stuck in his face.

Everyone started laughing at this and Lovino could only feel annoyed.

Lovino P.O.V

As all of those fucking immature jerks started laughing at the fucking paper stuck in my face I could hear the Spanish bastard approaching me.

As I got the paper off my face, the only thing I could see was the bastard staring at my face.

"Oh…..Dios" (T: Oh….God)

**So that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as you can see I could really update as a extremely fast pace but maybe I will slow down a bit since I am finally playing Dramatical Murder! Which I was really hoping to get to play soon and yeah, I now have the game on my pc! Also I really appreciate all of your views and stuff thanks for choosing this fic of all thousands.**


End file.
